A New Year's Bundle of Joy
by LieselLisaBeth
Summary: Baby Bates' arrival :D One shot.


_**A/N I rushed a bit in writing it because I NEEDED to see this for myself, and I couldn't bear to wait to share. I hope it's okay... I hope you enjoy it!  
**_

Dr. Clarkson was well used to being torn away from parties. It was a rare day indeed if he wasn't waylayed in the midst of festivities or halting a meal after a few mere morsels to assist with either the welcoming of life or its glorious farewell. He determinedly squashed the sense of foreboding that he'd been summoned to witness both on this calm eve of the New Year.

He'd removed the stitch Lady Mary had mentioned in the matter-of-fact air reminiscent of her medical mother-in-law, and the pregnancy had come to term, but Dr. Clarkson couldn't deny his anxiety. Though youthful looking, Anna was quite a bit older than most first-time mothers, and he knew she wouldn't have had a particularly restful pregnancy being in service. Having come for the New Year's party, he had next to none of his supplies with him, and the baby was breech. Dr. Clarkson sighed with trepidation. He and Anna both were in for a rocky ride.

Dr. Clarkson glanced up at Anna's glistening face, fear making her look child-like. He was drawn to the vulnerable desperation in her foggy morning hazels at the news of the first complication, the pained longing of a mother's concern welling and washing over her, drowning out any fear she might have for her own life.

Still transfixed, he hardly noticed the flash of movement as Lady Mary grasped the maid's hand, enveloping her friend with reassurance as she whispered encouragement. With a heavy breath and a grand scream announcing the next contraction, Anna blossomed into the very embodiment of strength and bravery she always provided for others.

Realizing he needn't doubt this mother's determination, Dr. Clarkson straightened, his senses sharpening.  
"Anna, I'm going to turn the baby. Then we'll get to work."

They were a stellar team. Anna followed each directive with focused resolve. On more than one occasion, her ear-ringing cries caused Bates to call through the door in alarm.

 _This is why fathers should be engaged elsewhere,_ Dr. Clarkson thought with annoyance as Lady Mary gave Anna a quick shoulder squeeze before rushing off to calm him.

* * *

"Anna," Dr. Clarkson was beaming after several exhausting hours. "Well done," he managed before his voice broke. The boy was beautiful.

"We've... We've done it?" Anna panted with surprise. "That's it?"

" _You've_ done it." Dr. Clarkson's eyes were misting at the joy emanating from his patient. Anna would be a wonderful mother.

"What is it?" Anna breathed, hardly daring believe she had a child, **_that she was a mother._**

"A boy," Dr. Clarkson answered quickly as Lady Mary ran to retrieve Bates.

"And he's..." Anna began nervously, a hint of her anxiety returning.

"He's perfect," Dr. Clarkson assured her.

"John!" Tears brimmed above Anna's smile at the sight of her husband. "He's fine!" she announced with giddy disbelief. "He's beautiful." She wept freely in relief as John sat gingerly on the bed. She hadn't realized how frightened she'd been, how _sure_ she'd been that she'd do something wrong and hurt her child. Perhaps that's why she'd been keeping herself so busy in the last couple of weeks, why she hadn't dared let herself pick out names with her husband. _Bad harvest_ , she thought with a grin.

"He's fine," Anna whispered in reassurance to herself before meeting John's equally rosy and wet eyes.

"He's wonderful," John kissed Anna's forehead. "And you?" he smiled. How is Mum?"

The word brought on a new wave of tears from Anna. She kissed her baby's head, her lips lingering on his warmth while she waited to regain control of her voice.

"I am so proud of you." John couldn't resist planting another kiss on his wife's forehead as he entwined his arm with hers, together cradling their son.

"Of us," Anna corrected, a sheepish smile stretching below her adoration-filled eyes. "Of us."

 _ **A/N I'd admit that I have absolutely no idea about the happenings of childbirth thanks both in part to my abysmal American education (in that department anyway) and the fact that I've not given the birth nor bothered to look up the info. I freely apologize for any and all inaccuracies, but alas, I did it for the feels!**_


End file.
